


Chamomile

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Tea for two [1]
Category: Arte (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Arte just can't shake off her fun at teasing him about it, But this is an AU so what can I really say, Gen, I think I wrote their character dynamics a bit differently, Leo being and sounding like an old grumpy granpa that has a soft spot for his grandchildren, Ruthanna being the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Arte tries to find someone to help her draw better, after she is kicked out of her house. And she stumbles upon Leo in a tea shop.





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> _Chamomile tea is an herbal infusion made from dried chamomile flowers and hot water. Two types of chamomile used are German chamomile (Matricaria recutita) and Roman chamomile (Chamaemelum nobile)._  
>  (Taken from Wikipedia)
> 
>  
> 
>  

It was raining like there was no tomorrow. Arte was trying to pick up her pace, clutching her drawings even closer to herself. Some of them were put in a bag, those that she couldn't carry in her ams. They probably are totally ruined by now, but she didn't want to lose hope. ' _What a perfect day for getting kicked out of the house'_ , Arte thought while she prayed to God that the rain stops soon. Coming over to her destination, she knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. The door soon flew open, and she smiled at the grumpy old man, that seemed suspicious of her. "Hello I am Arte. I called you on the phone and asked to talk to you. Can I come in?". The man still seemed suspicious but he let her in, without any word.

She came inside and shivered, feeling the change in temperature. "Here you are sir, I brought some of my paintings, drawings and sketches, so you could evaluate my skills", she smiled at him, hoping it will put him at ease. It didn't, he just nodded and went away, leaving without saying a word. Arte stood in the hallway, waiting, when his wife soon appeared unexpectedly. She jumped when she saw Arte, probably surprised at her sudden appearance. "Oh, you poor girl, you are here because of Abramo right? Come inside I will make you some tea, to help you warm up", she lead Arte to the kitchen and made her tea, putting it on the small table before Arte. She thanked the woman and started to sip it slowly. Abramo's wife disappeared somewhere, when Arte heard shouting from inside the house. It seemed like she was criticizing Abramo for leaving Arte all alone in the hallway.

In the moment, it didn't really matter to Arte much, as she enjoyed drinking her tea immensely. 

                                                                          

* * *

 

Abramo soon returned and told Arte her drawings are impressive, but he couldn't accept her in his art school. "But why?", asked Arte feeling desperate, but not wanting to show it. He sighed and looked at her with pity, which made Arte even angrier than before. "Look I can't just accept every person who barges on my doorstep and shows me his or her work. There are procedures, steps that have to be met for you to join my school. Can you do them?".

"I think I could honor everything except money probably", Arte admitted, feeling like she had already failed. Which by his deep sigh, she probably did. "I am sorry I can't help you", Abramo confessed, and Arte stood up, nodding in understanding and saying:" All right, then I will take my leave". "Wait, dear! The rain still didn't stop, you can wait until it clears and drink your tea, until it is time, alright?", Abrams wife pleaded, her voice warm and tender. Arte silently agreed and returned to sit on the chair, silence descending upon them. ' _Oh, I see this must be chamomile. No wonder the smell and the taste is familiar',_ Arte thought while she slowly drank her tea, and contemplated how did her life turn into this.

                                                                              

* * *

 

Arte was running around like she had been doing before for a couple of days now. She was trying to find someone who would take her on as a student or apprentice, or something along those lines. However she didn't really have much luck in that department. As she doesn't have it now, because it was raining yet again, which made Arte soaked from head to toe. Looking around for cover, she saw a cafe nearby where she could stand and not get wet.

Arte patiently waited for the rain to stop, when the doors opened and a woman got out and waved at Arte. "What are you doing here? Come inside, so you don't get wet even more than you already are". The kind women ushered Arte inside, closing the door behind her, and smiling warmly at Arte. She blushed at that and thanked the young woman. When Arte saw the big belly on the woman, she blushed again and wished her child a happy life. "Why thank you young lady, you are so kind! Don't worry I will take good care of him! Now, come here and sit down I will make you some tea". "Oh, no you don't have to, and also I don't have any money to give you....", Arte tried to refuse, but the kind women didn't budge.

"Nonsense my dear! It is not a problem", and she didn't let Arte change her mind. Sighing loudly, Arte relented and let her do what she wanted. Then curiosity spiked in her, and her eyes slowly started to circle around the small cafe. It wasn't anything grandiose or spectacular, but it surely was elegant and homey. It had a smell of tea and honey, mixed with calming music and white walls filled with pictures of tea leaves, teapots and cookies. In the far corner of the shop there sat a man, that for some reason perfectly blended into the setting of the cafe.

He had dark hair, that didn't seem like it was combed, he had a black coat and brown boots. His clothes were old and worn out (Except the coat which seemed new), and he seemed like the type who didn't care much about his looks, but more of practicality and comfort. The only thing that stood out were his hands. They seemed like the hands of someone who daily does work with them, but not physical work. They seemed like the hands of a painter. Or an artist. And they probably were.

Just as Arte wanted to get up and go to him, the pregnant woman came with her tea. "Here you go sweetie. So what brings you around this part of town, in this cold and damp weather, miss.....?", she looked over Arte curiously, leaving an opening for a name, if Arte wanted to give it to her. The woman didn't seem suspicious or dangerous to her ( and Arte has seen a fair share of those kinds of people these days to know how to differentiate them), so she concluded there was no harm in sharing some information about herself.

"Arte. Call me Arte. And I was just returning from a interview of sorts, mistress.....". The kind woman beamed at Arte, her eyes dancing with delight, like Arte has just made her day. "Ruthanna. Call me Ruthanna, dear. What kind of interview exactly, for a job maybe?". "No it's really like an apprentice or a student. You see I need an art teacher if I want to enroll into an art school and become a painter", Arte confesses, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She drank her tea, while Ruthanna talked excitedly.

"Wow, that sounds lovely, dear Arte. I do hope you succeed in your dream. Did the interview go well?". Arte shook her head, and Ruthanna's smile faltered a bit, but then it returned with full force. "Oh, dear I just had a splendid idea. Come with me!". She turned around and went in the direction of the man Arte was watching earlier. Pointing at him with her finger, Ruthanna started to explain:" You see that man over there? His name is Leo, and he is an old friend of mine. Well actually of my father, but we got along too. He is also a painter and a good one at that. Would you like to meet him and see if he wants to take you on as an apprentice or a student?".

Arte didn't really see a reason to refuse, so she just nodded and followed the woman to his table. The man looked up and frowned, his brown eyes oozing discomfort and confusion. "Hello, Leo. I hope you are enjoying your tea. This is Arte, she wants to become a painter, and she needs a teacher. Would you take her on as your student?"

                                                                       

* * *

 

The man glared at Ruthanna and then at Arte, scrutinizing them at every turn. "Why would I do that?", he asked warily, and Arte wiped out her drawings and passed it over to him, pleading him with her eyes to look them over. "Come on Leo, give the girl a chance. You see she gave you her drawings. At least take a look at them before you refuse", Ruthanna said, putting her hand on Arte's shoulder. Leo (the man's name apparently) sighed and started to look the drawings over in silence. The silence lasted for some time, until the woman put her hands on the girls shoulders and motioned her to sit down opposite of the painter. "Sit down, Arte. I will bring you your tea over here", disappearing and reappearing soon enough, Ruthanna watched them curiously until she disappeared again, somewhere behind the counter.

Arte sat and drank her tea in silence, wondering what will happen and what will the man say. ' _This is some green tea, but I do not know which. It sure is calming to drink tea '_. Leo suddenly looked up and said:" This is pretty good. Your style is good, and I can see you had proper training. So you know the basis. But right now I am not really looking forward to teaching anyone. Why do you want to become a painter though? It is not an easy job, and you will have to work hard to accomplish it, you know that right?". Arte nodded, and excitedly said:" Yes of course! And I am prepared to do so. To work as hard as I can and more. And the reason why I want to do it.... well that is easy. It is because I like to draw and paint". Leo looked surprised and confused for a moment, until he asked her one more question:" That is the only reason?".

"Not the only one, but the main one, that is for sure". The man looked deep in thought for some time, until he shook his head, and met Arte's gaze:" What are the other reasons?". Arte averted her gaze, drank a small sip of her tea, and said:" It's mostly anger and pride. And also rebellion". Leo looked much more intrigued now, probably because he found her answer unexpected. "And pray say what are you rebelling against?". "My mother, because she told me I could never become a painter because I was a woman. And also when I said I didn't want to change my mind, she threw me out of the house". He frowned again, dissatisfaction at something apparent. " I see ", was the only thing he said, while drinking his tea, for the first time since Arte came over. She joined him, slowly finishing her tea, and sighing in contentment.

Leo smiled at that and asked:" The tea was good?". Arte nodded and gave him a small smile:" Yes, very good". "This is the best shop for tea lovers in the neighborhood. Not only because Ruthanna is my friend, but because she really does have good tea". The girl silently agreed, expecting  both of them to fall into awkward silence again, but Leo surprised her by saying:" You know I think I like you. I accept your offer. What is your name?". Arte looked at Leo in surprised contemplation, because she couldn't believe what he had told her. But when he didn't take his words back after a minute, she gave him a bright smile and answered:" Arte. My name is Arte. Thank you for accepting me, Teacher Leo".

                                                                     

* * *

 

In the beginning it was really hard. Arte stayed at her teachers house, and for some reason instead of painting or drawing she was doing his chores or helping him with chores. Arte didn't really like it, and found it strange and useless, however she still followed all his instructions, because really did she even have a choice? He was the only one who accepted her so far, and Arte didn't want to make him give it all up, just because she didn't understand why she needed to do it. Maybe it was a trade of sorts, Arte mussed and decided in the end that it was the most plausible solution by far. Leo will teach her all he knows, while in exchange Arte helps him around the house. It is better than staying on the streets she concluded. Getting used to it, the girl continued on, Leo teaching her more and more every day. She couldn't really say if she was happy or not, but at least Arte was enjoying herself. Even if she mostly did chores around the house, every time Leo called her over to help him with the painting or let her paint something herself, Arte found herself immersed in it, and satisfied. She was doing what she loved, and even if it wasn't perfect, she was content with it for now. 

At least her mother wasn't around anymore to bring her down. Even if she didn't like her mother very much, Arte still found herself crying from time to time, because she missed her life before. Mostly because of her father and a couple of babysitters that cared for her deeply. Her father was the one who introduced her to art and everything related to it, and also he was the one who supported her dream, of becoming an artist. Arte could still remember all those nights where he tucked her in bed, telling her many stories, and describing many events like he was a painter himself. All those nights and days they went exploring the nature together, discovering and learning many things, seeing the whole beauty of this world and the wild life in it. Arte was never sure if her father was a painter himself, but he sure was an avid lover of everything involving art, galleries and painting, which was most certainly his biggest passion.

Her father was the one who adored her, and took care of her, and he is the one from whom Arte inherited her love toward painting and drawing herself. Her father took her with him to many galleries and exhibitions from many different painters, teaching her and telling her everything he knew about them, their life, how they painted, in which style, which colours and shadows they used, literally everything. And when he died no wonder it all fell to pieces. Her whole life just gone and shattered. Not only did Arte have to battle with her sadness, she also had to fight with her mother about her own future.

For some reason when father died, her mother started having these crazy ideas, and she thought it was her duty now to control Arte's life. It wasn't the first time she tried that, but before Arte had her father to protect her. Now she didn't have anyone who could, and she was only barely enough, because her mother for some reason only listened to her father. Whatever she did, however many times she tried to explain to her mother, that it was Arte's life not her's, it turned out it was all for nothing. When both of them came to the end of their nerves, Arte shouted at her mother for the first time, and her mother kicked her out and disowned her. So Arte was left all alone, with nothing but some of her own things she carried with her and a goal in mind.

It was a pretty big change from her previous life, but Arte was nothing if not determined to see it through. And see through it she did. If Arte ever sees her mother again, she is going to laugh at her face, especially when she gets accepted into an art school. Arte is going to show her, what she is made off. But for now, she is first going to try to help her teacher out as much as she can, hoping it will lead to a lesson that she didn't have before.

                                                                        

* * *

 

After a couple of months Leo decided to take her with him somewhere. Arte tried to find out which place he was taking her to, but her teacher wouldn't budge, so she was left empty handed. It turned out that it wasn't far from his house, and even though she didn't know where they were going Arte found herself excited and intrigued. Coming over to a big door, Leo knocked and a maid opened the doors. Arte was pretty fascinated with that sight, but when they actually entered the house it was even more outrageous than she thought it would be. So many books, statues, big portraits, beautiful carpets, Arte was in loss for words. 

And when they actually met a person, that Leo planned to come to, Arte just couldn't keep her mouth shut, so of course she praised her house and everything she saw in it. Veronica was the name of teacher Leo's benefactor, supporter and a friend apparently. Arte almost blurted out how the woman was also incredibly beautiful, but stopped herself on time.'  _It wouldn't really be proper if I said that. 'It would sound like I was flirting with the woman, and I don't want to embarrass Leo or make Veronica uncomfortable because of it. Just keep my mouth shut for now, and it will pass'._

Exhaling and breathing out Arte finally managed to relax enough and join in the conversation Veronica and Leo were having. Apparently her teacher wanted Arte to make a portrait of Veronica, with which Veronica agreed wholeheartedly. Arte somehow made a good impression on the woman and it was obvious both of them were satisfied. Only Arte wasn't really sure what she should be feeling. She was glad Leo believed in her that much, however she wasn't sure she believed in herself that much. Of course she was going to give her all for this task that befell her, although that didn't mean her worries and insecurities would just disappeared in an instant.

Not knowing if she was really worthy or not, she accepted the challenge, and got back to work, slowly preparing everything she will need and more. ' _This portrait has to be perfect, or at least nearly perfect, because I don't want to disappoint my teacher! And I won't'._

                                                                                        

* * *

 

It was just one of those days where she didn't have anything better to do, but practice her drawing skills, while Leo sat on the chair near her and watched TV with clear boredom. Arte had finished her portrait of Veronica a long time ago, and she made her client very happy, for which she was really grateful. People's tastes could be very fickle, especially when it comes to the art and themselves. However that isn't really important right now, because she knew and her teacher knew she succeeded and that was all that mattered. After that he had instructed her and gave her tasks that she fulfilled with varying levels of success as it was expected. Only a year has passed since Leo had accepted her as a student, but to Arte it felt like a lifetime.

She hadn't really heard from her mother in that time, and she was grateful for it. Even if it did sometimes make her feel lonely. Because even if her mother was stupid, she was still her family, and that wound won't close so easily. And apparently in that time Leo had also become something like a father to Arte. Or a really old and grumpy brother. Arte now could call him with so many names, it was frankly confusing, because he meant so much to her. Once when she accidentally called him father or brother, he palled and shut her down quickly. It didn't really seem like he was angry or dissatisfied with it, more like surprised and apprehensive.

_'He probably also doesn't really have a good family story, or simply doesn't get along with them like me',_ Arte thought and continued her drawing without any pause. She sometimes casted her eyes to her teacher to see what he was doing, and when it seemed like he was perfectly content with just sitting and watching, Arte huffed and continued without saying anything. That didn't last long though, because Leo sat up, suddenly going to the kitchen and shouting in passing:" Want some tea?". Arte jolted in surprise and just nodded, staring after Leo in confusion. He returned soon after and put a cup in front of her, slowly sipping his tea and sighing in pleasure.

She picked it up, smelling the air, and recognizing the tea as chamomile.'  _My favorite, Leo really knows sometimes what I need',_ Arte thought in appreciation, and thanked him also sipping the tea soon after. The silence that stretched wasn't awkward, actually it was pleasant and both of them returned to what they were doing before. Arte found this moment one of her favorite in her life, and thanked the forces for helping her out even more than she hoped for. ' _Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve this. Like I don't deserve him or his goodness. But I am glad it doesn't seem to be changing any sooner than I want it to'._ With those thoughts in mind, and now with even more dedication she returned to her work, not noticing how Leo was looking at her proudly and with silent praise, a small smile appearing and disappearing on his face as soon as it had appeared.

 

* * *

 

"I think you should try to apply for that art school you want to go too",  Leo said to her one day, and caught her by surprise. "What?", she almost shouted at him, but looked apologetic soon after, noticing that her outburst was a bit rude. "I mean are you sure I could do it?", now much more shyly Arte asked not sure if she had heard him right the first time. "Yes, I do think you should and that you could do it. After all I want some peace and quiet for myself a bit, even if you are paying me to stay here", he said, giving her a small smile, that just unnerved Arte more, because she didn't accept his comment as a joke. "If I am a bother to you, I can go away or pay you more, you were never obliged to let me stay here....", but before she could continue he broke her off with a wave of his hand, and shook his head in exasperation.

"No, Arte I didn't mean it like that. I accepted and housed you here because I wanted too. I think I should probably apologize a bit, because I made you do all those chores even if you didn't have to. But no I didn't mean it like that. I genuinely meant I believe in you and I think you should try to apply. Of course if you don't agree you don't have to, and don't worry you can stay here as long as you want or go somewhere else I don't mind. So what do you say, are you up for it?", he asked a little afraid now of her answer. Leo didn't want to discourage her, and he especially didn't want to make her feel unwelcome, but he did just that, unintentionally of course, but it was what it was. He will apologize, and hopefully they will get through this without a problem.

His worry continued to grow stronger, as Arte just sat in silence, contemplating her answer probably, but when she raised her head and smiled at him, he let out a sigh and relaxed, knowing what that smile meant. It meant she accepted his proposal and that she was ready to take this challenge on. "Of course, I will try. I believe your judgment Leo. As I believe in my skill too. Thank you for being sincere, and encouraging me. I won't disappoint you". He huffed in amusement and gave her a smile, petting her on the head lovingly:" I know you won't. Good luck with it. I hope you achieve your dream". Arte just nodded and returned the smile, whispering quietly to herself, but loud enough for him to hear too:"Me too. Me too".

 

* * *

 

After that he hadn't seen her for a long time, as she moved away to her friends house that also prepared for the exams or to a hotel nearby, she didn't really specify it to him. Leo decided to leave her alone to it, because he believed in her skills and in her stubbornness to see it through. Arte also requested from him to not distract her too, because apparently he could be very distracting (how and why he didn't know, and she wouldn't tell him. She only had this knowing little smirk and she watched him with amused eyes that just made him more curious and angry at her). "I hate you", he teased and she teased him back, saying she hated him more. It got so heated that Ruthanna had to step in, or it would have probably turned into a shouting match that would go on for hours.

It kinda became their habit, to go to the tea shop, where they meet and annoyed Ruthanna or each other. It also became a bad habit to somehow always find each other here even when they didn't plan it. And what made Leo even angrier, is when he doesn't meet her here, while he drink tea, Leo just feels really lonely. Ruthanna pesters him constantly for it, telling him that he became too attached which right now he can't really deny, but it still made him angry, because he couldn't tell her anything in his defense. In a way he didn't want to, but that doesn't make her teasing less difficult, or less annoying than it is.

So here Leo is in the tea shop, waiting to see if Arte will appear or not. It's not like he is expecting or waiting for her, but it would make his day if she did come. It's not like the man's day was bad before, but it would have been even better if she does come. Of course it's not like Leo will ever admit that to her, but he can and he had admitted it to himself at least.. Which the artist found easier than he thought it would be. Leo sighed and put a hand on his face, thinking what a sentimental old fool Arte has made him into. The man would curse her for it, if only Arte was here to see it and hear it. Because it wouldn't be fun otherwise.

The train of his thoughts were broken, when the man heard the door open, slightly motioning his head to peer at who had entered. When he recognized the silhouette of a certain annoying little girl, no one would begrudge him for it if he let a small smile appear on his face. As long as no one saw it, the artist would be safe. But when his eyes meet with Ruthanna's and he saw her smug smile, Leo groaned and cursed his own inattention at his surroundings, hoping she won't sell him out to Arte ( which he knows she will, but a person really only has hope sometimes). When Arte sat opposite of him, greeting him, and when Leo greeted in return, he saw from the corner of his eye that Ruthanna started to walk in their direction. leo accepted my fate, and sighed hoping Arte and Ruthanna wouldn't be in the mood for too much teasing. He knew they would be, but as he had said before, sometimes a person only really has a hope to go on. And right now, that is what he hated the most in the whole wide world.

 

* * *

 

The beginning of this day has started normally like it usually did. Leo got up, clothed, ate and started to do some chores around the house, sometimes looking over his works that he for some reason left neglected for some time. Firmly deciding it was finally time to start working on them again, Leo wasn't really surprised when he heard the ringing from his door, because of course someone just had to visit him now, when he had work to do! Grumbling to himself, he was grumpy when he opened the door, but that soon changed when Arte jumped on him, hugging him tightly and squealing like a little girl. Leo stumbled and almost fell, but somehow succeeded at keeping his balance, though how he wasn't so sure.

"What is happening Arte? What has happened?", Leo asked a little worried at Arte's behavior. She just beamed at him and entered into his house, screaming in happiness:" I passed, teacher! I am going to the academy! They accepted me! I passed with flying colors!", the girl started to jump up and down like a kangaroo and Leo found himself smiling widely at that. "Congratulations are in order then. We should celebrate! I have some alcohol in the back if you want to try it!", he said leading Arte by the hand, while she giggled and accepted his offer without reservation.

After a couple of hours of drinking they decided to go visit Ruthanna and Arte proudly bragged to her, and everyone else that was in the cafe at the moment they arrived. Ruthanna was of course delighted to hear the news, and she gave us some free cakes and teas to celebrate which soon became a small tea party, because the other customers joined in. It had soon grown into a celebration of more than just Arte's acceptance to school, as many others added their own reasons to celebrate, and after some time nobody was even sure anymore, what they were celebrating anymore. Which if I look into it wasn't really important much. Also alcohol appeared from somewhere (even if Ruthanna didn't have much to offer), and everyone was either tipsy or full blown drunk before the night even came.

The party grew so much, that nobody wanted to go away and Ruthanna had to kick all of us out, before she closed it down for the day. Leo and Arte were walking slowly to his house, both of them laughing and crying at the same time, hugging from time to time, and all around shouting without any embarrassment. Leo suddenly tripped, and he would have probably fallen if Arte didn't catch him just in time. Laughing at his clumsiness, he put an arm around Arte's shoulder and gave her a small smile, full of his adoration for her and a proud glint he couldn't hide anymore. She returned the smile and started to drag him toward their home.

His eyes felt heavy, and he knew he was soon going to fall asleep, but before he did, he petted her head gently and whispered into her ear, because even after all these years he was still a bit shy at showing his emotions to anyone but himself. Leo was not an emotional man, and he rarely had emotional outburst, but he was so happy for Arte ( and also drunk), which made it a bit easier to say what he wanted. However that didn't mean that he was a bit embarrassed of it and just a tad bit self conscious of it. So he leaned closer and whispered into her ear lovingly:" I am so proud of you Arte. I knew you would succeed. I hope you have a happy and a long lived future ahead of you, like one of the best artist in these modern times!", after he had said what he wanted, Leo slowly closed his eyes, and leaned into Arte even more, his breathing becoming slower. Arte just giggled at her teacher's antics and continued to lead them toward the house.

She also whispered something that her teacher probably didn't hear, but she decided to say it anyway, and to repeat it when he is awake. "Thank you Leo. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you like a father and I hope we will continue to see each other even if I grow up and start my own family. You will always have a special place in my heart along with Ruthanna. And also Veronica. I love you all so much. And I hope you love me too", Arte fought tears while she was saying this, but when Leo snorted and moved a bit in her hold, it made her smile and stopped the flood that almost broke out of her. Arte continued forward, brushing off tears, and smiling softly, thanking every God she knew about for letting her meet this man, who changed her life for the better. And she hoped no one would fault her if she hoped even a little bit that he also thought the same of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my own story.  
> I don't know if Leo or Arte really liked tea, but for the purpose of this fic, imagine that they do.


End file.
